


A Night In Vaes Dothrak

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Doreah comes to Ygritte's tent late at night
Kudos: 1





	A Night In Vaes Dothrak

Fire burned in the brazier inside the tent, and Ygritte was slumbering lightly, but not for long; Doreah slowly pushed aside a horsehide flap at the entrance and walked in, quietly... For a few moments she looked down onto Ygritte's body, almost completely naked except for a tiny loincloth covering her pussy; the wildling girl from the Far North overseas in Westeros leaned the back of her head onto the palms of her hands; Doreah kneeled slowly at Ygritte's side and started touching her hips with her thumbs, lightly; Ygritte gasped quietly as the Lyseni slave girl touched her body, her abs outlined for the moment, her stomach rolling in a wavelike motion in the flicker of the torch light... Doreah sat onto Ygritte's thighs, leaning on her left hand, her elbow bent a bit, and she pushed the tip of her right index finger into the enslaved spearwife's navel and started turning it in circles, slowly, so as not to wake her up... - Mmmmm, yes.... - Ygritte murmured in her sleep, starting to rock her hips slowly, her belly undulating up and down; Doreah removed the tip of her finger from Ygritte's belly button, and the wildling opened her eyes slowly... She lifted into a kneeling position and put her left hand onto Doreah's lower back, moving a bit closer to her. Doreah put her hands onto Ygritte's waist, with elbows bent so that their bodies can be as close to each other as possible, and then both girls started rolling their bellies simultaneously, slowly sucking their abs in and throwing them out, Ygritte feeling Doreah's stomach rubbing slightly against hers, right in the spot where their navels were...


End file.
